kamihime_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamihime
a caring and gentle Kamihime.]] Kamihime are former humans that were able to obtain god-like powers. They possess strong magic and incredible power. Most of them lost their memories after Ragnarok and are now trying to prevent a second one. Acquiring Kamihime There are three ways at present of obtain new Kamihime. Gacha, clearing Episodes in the Main Quest and doing Raid Events. When a weapon associated with the Kamihime is acquired via the Gacha for the first time, the Kamihime will join the player's party. Unlike weapons and Eidolons, there is no limit to the number of Kamihime one may hold at any time. Types Kamihime can have one of five available types: * - Offense Kamihime have the highest damage output. Usually they're capable of buffing their own damage or lowering enemies' defenses. They have high ATK but low HP. * - With abilities to help mitigate damage, these Kamihime have higher survivability at the cost of lower damage. They have high HP and low ATK. * - They're a mix between Offense and Defense. Their kit has both offensive and defensive abilities. * - Healers have abilities that restore HP to allies and/or cure afflictions. Overall, they can increase the party survivability but, unlike Defense Kamihime, are incapable of preventing burst damage (e.g: enemy Overdrive). * - They can help control the fight either by debuffing enemies, applying negative statuses to enemies or by buffing allies. Abilities Kamihime gain abilities as certain conditions are met, as detailed in the table below. Some abilities are entirely new skills not available before and some are upgrades to basic skills that they are already able to use at lower levels - or upgrades to the new abilities. New abilities must be acquired by viewing scenes via the Harem system which are unlocked at the levels stated below. Ability upgrades are automatically applied when the Kamihime reaches the level threshold. Abilities are divided into three categories: Burst Abilities, Active Abilities and Assist Abilities (Passives). *Burst Abilities will be activated whenever the Kamihime uses a Burst when her Mode Gauge is at 100. *Active Abilities can be activated at will by the player between attack turns and cost zero turns to activate, but will incur a cooldown until they can be used again. *Assist Abilities are always active as long as the Kamihime is in the active Party and their effects apply to themselves only. Enhancing Level Kamihime can be enhanced in two ways - using them in battle will allocate EXP to them if they are in the active team and enhancing them with weapons will allocate EXP to them outside of battle. Since the player will normally obtain more EXP than is required and will have multiple Kamihime stuck at their level caps using weapons to upgrade them is not recommended unless transferring their orange bonuses. The level limits of the various rarities are as follows: Note that Kamihime involved in the Main Story may have any number of additional Harem Scenes under the Main Story. These numbers cover only those under the Kamihime themselves. Awakening Awakening a Kamihime unleashes their full potential by increasing their base stats, maximum stats, burst attack and improving their abilities. In order to awaken a Kamihime she needs to be level 80 and all of her episodes must be cleared. This process also requires three Draconic Eyes. Once awaken, she will revert to level 1 and gain new episodes. Currently, only a few Kamihime can be awaken. The list can found here. Limit Break Materials The requirements of Limit Breaking are based on the current limit break level of the Kamihime. In general Kamihime require a mix of the following materials: Limit Break Requirements Note: Where any Elemental Material is concerned, only the Material corresponding to the element of the Kamihime will be required. R = |-| SR = |-| SSR = |-| Awaken = List Category:Kamihime